


Fear

by ksstarfire



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More musings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

FEAR  
Oh God, Davey  
I cling to you  
To love.  
Don’t leave me, ever  
I know I make you mad sometimes  
But, please don’t ever   
Give up on me.   
You are the best thing   
That ever happened to me  
When I get scared   
When I am overwhelmed  
I just have to reach out  
And there you are  
Holding me  
Making the fear  
Go away.  
I shudder in your arms   
I cry on your shoulder  
I try to burrow into you  
Tighter  
Hold me tighter  
I’m scared  
And   
Only  
You  
Can banish that fear.  
Ahhhh  
Yes,   
I can breathe again  
The fears are running away  
From your love.  
And I am where I need to be   
Where I want to be  
Where I HAVE to be  
Surrounded   
By you  
And   
Your love.   
Freedom  
Bound in your arms  
Peace


End file.
